


Hermione’s First Year if Percy Was a Better Prefect

by bookworm_bish



Series: Hermione’s Years at Hogwarts if Percy was a Better Prefect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Percy Weasley, Bisexual Percy Weasley, Good Percy Weasley, Protective Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_bish/pseuds/bookworm_bish
Summary: What if when the troll was loose in the castle, Percy did a headcount and realized three students were missing? What happens when he catches Harry and Ron going to the girls’ bathroom to tell Hermione about the troll and makes them go back to the common room? What happens when PERCY is the one to help her NOT Harry and Ron?
Relationships: Most of them are eleven
Series: Hermione’s Years at Hogwarts if Percy was a Better Prefect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Hermione’s First Year if Percy Was a Better Prefect

“Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know,” Quirrell says before fainting.

The Great Hall erupts in screams of terror as students panic. It takes several purple firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore’s wand to bring silence.

”Prefects,” he rumbled, “lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

Percy was in his element.   
  
“Follow me! Stick together first years! Now let’s see,” he starts counting heads to make sure all the first years are following and none are attempting to go and fight the troll. 

He then notices that three of the first years are missing. He counts down the list of first years in his head and comes to the conclusion that the three students missing are his youngest brother, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

“Oliver!” he calls.

“Yes, Percy?” a voice says behind him.

“I have to go look for three first years. Can you watch the rest to make sure they don’t try to go fight the troll?” Percy asks Oliver.

”Of course. Which students are missing?” Oliver asks him.

”One of my idiotic brothers, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,” he says.   
  
Nearby Parvati hears her dorm mates name and goes up to one of her prefects, “Hermione is in the girls’ bathroom closest to the potions classroom. She’s been there all day, crying, because of Ron.”

“Thank you, Miss Patil. Okay, I'll see you back in the common room, Oliver," Percy says before running to the girls' bathroom to warn Hermione. 

On his way there he spots Harry and Ron hiding behind a statue and says, "You two! Go back to the common room right now!"

Harry and Ron try to argue and say that they were going to go warn Hermione about the troll but Percy says, "That's what I'm doing now! Now, go back to the common room or else!"

Harry starts to walk back to the common room but Ron puffs out his chest and says, "Or else what?"

Percy takes a few deep breathes attempting to calm himself down but it doesn't work so instead he yells, "OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU!!!" in one of the best impersonations of Molly Weasley that Ron's ever seen.

Ron starts running to the common room immediately because he has never seen his brother so angry, with Harry struggling to catch up. As soon as Ron and Harry are out of sight, Percy sprints to the girls' bathroom and enters immediately. He runs to last stall where he can see small trainers on the ground and knocks on the door repeatedly. 

"Go away!" Hermione yells from inside.

"No! Hermione, there's a troll loose in the castle!" Percy yells out of breath.

"What?!" she yells throwing the door open. 

Percy immediately grabs her arms and starts to run out of the bathroom but the doorway is blocked by a very tall creature who smells worse than a million sewers. He hears Hermione scream and the troll looks their way. 

"FUCK!" Percy yells before grabbing Hermione and running to the nearest corner. 

Hermione freezes and can't seem to move at all from fear, so Percy sets her as gently and as urgently as he can on the ground before taking out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Percy yells and a red beam goes soaring through the air. 

The spell doesn't bother the troll at all and he just scratches his head before swinging his club at Percy and Hermione. He misses and hits one of the sinks and water sprays everywhere. The troll grunts and swings again, this time barely missing Percy and Hermione. Percy picks up Hermione, who seems to be in shock, and runs as fast as he can to the door but his way is blocked by a club that swings down to the ground in front of him. He feels Hermione move in his arms as she tries to get out her wand. Percy runs to another corner and sets down Hermione before yelling another spell that seems to have no affect on the troll. As he tries to think of a spell that actually affects a troll, Hermione casts one on the club as the troll tries to swing at them again.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Percy hears from behind him.

The club stops mid-air before it swings again, this time at the troll, and hits the ugly brute in his head. The troll's eyes roll back into his head as he collapses on the floor. Percy slowly turns around to look at Hermione who's face is frozen in shock.

"Thanks, Hermione," Percy says as Hermione looks to him in confusion.

"For what? I should be thanking you, you came to warn me about the troll," Hermione says with her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I couldn't think of a spell that would effect the troll, you went straight for the club. We could be dead by now, if you hadn't defeated the troll," Percy smiles weakly at her.

She smiles weakly at him before her gaze falls back on the troll, "Is...... is it....... dead?" she asks worriedly.

"No, I don't think so," Percy looks back at the troll," I think it's just knocked out."

"Should we wait here for the professors? We wouldn't want to leave it here in case it wakes up and walks around the castle again," Hermione says before stepping around Percy to look out of the bathroom doors to look for any professor.

Percy thinks for a minute before saying, "Yeah, we should wait here. The professors should be here soon, we must have caused a racket when we were fighting the troll," Percy says while looking around the bathroom to access the damage.

"Are you okay? There was a lot of debris flying around, did you get hit by any?" Percy asks Hermione.

"I only have a few scratches, what about you? You were standing in front of me," Hermione looks at Percy worriedly.

"Well-" Percy says as he feels his adrenaline vanish and a slight throbbing comes from his foot,"-my foot hurts and a have a few gashes on my arms but that's not important, come here so I can heal your scratches," at Hermione' hesitant look, he laughs then says, "Don't worry, I've been studying a few healing spells, I promise I'll try not to make anything worse."

Hermione walks over to him and shows him the scratches on her arms and legs. He quickly mutters a few healing spells and at Hermione's awed look explains the wand movements and the theory behind the spells before having her heal one of the scratches on his arm.

"You should be a professor, you're really good at teaching," Hermione says after they've healed each others scratches.

"No, I'm going to work in the ministry," Percy says proudly.

"Why do you want to work in the ministry?" Hermione asks him as they sit down against the wall.

"Well, my mum always said that the only good job is a ministry job and my dad works for the ministry, too," Percy says leaning back into the wall.

"What does your dad do in the ministry?" Hermione asks interested.

"He works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office but I want to work for the minister," he says while looking around the bathroom then blushing beet red when her realizes he's in the _girls_ bathroom.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, um I just realized where we are," he says before looking over at Hermione who's head is thrown back in laughter.

After Hermione has finished laughing she asks, "Is this your first time in a girls' bathroom?" at his small nod she starts laughing again.

"Hey! It's not that funny!" Percy yells but before long he's laughing too and that's what the professors see when they walk into the bathroom, a first and fifth year Gryffindor holding their stomachs laughing on the ground next to a full grown troll lying on the ground.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?" yells Professor Mcgonagall as she gets over her initial shock.

Hermione and Percy immediately pop up from the ground and stand up straight. Percy notes that Hermione is still holding her stomach and winces in pain once they get up. He realizes she didn't tell him all her injuries and he gets _very_ mad, not at her, but at the professors.

Before anyone can talk Percy starts yelling at the top of his lungs, "What's going on?! _What's going on?!_ What do you think is going on?! I did a headcount of my first years and find out _three_ are missing! That's what's going on! I find two trying to find another who has no idea there is troll in the castle and when I find her in the girls' bathroom and try to bring her back to the common room, I find a bloody troll blocking my way! Do I see any professors coming to help us?! NOPE! I do however, see a _club_ swinging in at my face! Do any professors come to help us?! NOPE! You know what I had to do?! I HAD TO FIGHT A FULL GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL AND TRY TO PROTECT A FIRST YEAR!! Do any professors come to help us?! NOPE! We are literally right by the dungeons! How could you not hear the racket we were making?! Hermione defeated the troll-" he quickly checks his watch and becomes angrier"- 15 minutes ago!! Honestly, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?!?! Also, HOW THE BLOODY FUCK DID A TROLL GET IN THE CASTLE?!?! ARE YOU ALL DAFT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WARDS?!?" at there dumbfounded looks he continues yelling," WHERE ARE THE WARDS THAT WARD AGAINST TROLLS?!? DOES HOGWARTS, THE MOST WARDED PLACE IN ALL OF BRITAIN, NOT HAVE WARDS AGAINST TROLLS?!?" at their dumbfounded looks of being yelled at by a student, he whispers, "Merlin's saggy ball sack. HONESTLY, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HERMIONE DEFEATED A TROLL?!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE BROKE HER RIBS?!? HOW DAFT ARE YOU THAT A FIFTH YEAR HAD TO SAVE A FIRST YEAR FROM A FUCKING MOUTAIN TROLL AND INSTEAD OF THE FIFTH YEAR SAVING HER, SHE SAVED HIM WHILE THE PROFESSORS WERE OFF DOING WHAT EXACTLY?!?! WERE YOU ALL HAVING A SPOT OF TEA WHILE TWO STUDENTS ALMOST GET BEAT TO DEATH?!" he takes many deep breathes and turns around when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy," Hermione whispers, "we are okay."

Percy collapses into Hermione's arms and she sits down on the floor with his head in her lap and runs her fingers through his hair whispering softly, "We're okay. We're okay. We're okay."

At the professors confused looks Hermione says, "He went into psychological shock. For you wizards who don't know it's a muggle term that happens when you go through a stressful event. It happens is you experience a surge of strong emotions and your body responds. What happens is you feel a surge of adrenaline and you may feel like you'll throw up or you can feel intense anger and want to yell. Your chest may feel tight or you could feel like you're watching something from far away when in reality your right there. Your mind might feel cloudy or you might feel jittery. My guess is Percy tried to put all his emotions behind a barrier in his mind because his priority was to check that I was okay. When you all came in the barrier broke and all the emotions he should have felt one at a time came crashing into him so he started yelling at you all because he blames you for me getting hurt, he should calm down in an hour or two. That's when you should talk to us about what happened, not right now because what matters is that the troll is not actively trying to hurt students and the two students that faced it are okay."

Professor Mcgonagall takes a breath, steps forward and says, "Okay, in exactly two hours Professor Dumbledore and I will come and talk to you and Mr. Weasley. For now, Poppy will take you two to the hospital wing and heal any wounds you might have. Professors, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape," when each Professor steps forward she continues and says, "go tell your houses that the troll has been dealt with and that they may finish their supper in their own common rooms." 

Each professor leaves to go to their students while Professor Mcgonagall conjures an extra wide stretcher and levitates Percy and Hermione onto it before telling Madam Pomfrey to take them to the Hospital Wing. 

Before she leaves Hermione says, "Professor? Could you please tell everyone we're okay? No doubt someone has noticed a prefect is missing."

"Of course, Miss Granger," she says.

As Hermione and Percy float on the stretcher to the Hospital Wing, Percy whispers a small 'thank you' to Hermione that makes her smile at him and continue to run her fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first action scene I've ever written so please tell me if you thought it was good. This chapter is definitely shorter than what most of the chapters will be in the future but I felt like this chapter should end here. Also I'll post the next chapter sometime this week or next week and in the future I'll probably post once a week.


End file.
